


Faking It

by memorizingthedigitsofpi



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Banter, F/M, FWB, PWP, Smut, ish, sexgod!fitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorizingthedigitsofpi/pseuds/memorizingthedigitsofpi
Summary: Fitz teases Jemma about always faking her orgasms with her partners. Jemma dares him to prove he can do better.





	Faking It

**Author's Note:**

> The winner of my [AOS Hiatus Ficathon!](https://sites.google.com/site/aosficathon/)

As Jemma closed the door behind her most recent paramour’s back, Fitz couldn’t hold back his snort of derision.

“What’s that for?” Jemma asked indignantly.

“ _Oh god! Oh Jason! Oh yes! Yes!_ ” Fitz mocked with a deadpan expression. “Honestly, it’s a good bloody thing you date men with more muscles than brains else they’d clue right in to what you’re doing.”

Jemma crossed her arms over her chest and held her head high as she walked over to her favourite armchair and sat down.

“I don’t know what you mean,” she said primly.

Fitz snorted again. “You’re a terrible liar, Jemma, and an even worse actress.”

She raised her chin defiantly at that. “A lot _you’d_ know about it.”

That rankled. What did she think? He was some sort of inexperienced whelp?

“Apparently, I know more than _they_ do, at least.” He turned back to his laptop with a sour expression.

Jemma sat there a moment longer, her eyes boring into him, and then she got up.

Probably off to take care of things herself.

Except she just crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

“Prove it.”

Fitz stared at her, his eyebrows raised so high they almost disappeared into his hairline. Then he burst out laughing and turned back to his laptop.

“Yeah, right,” he snorted. “Like you’d want me anywhere _near_ your ladybits.”

“They’re _my_ ‘ladybits’,” Jemma said, quoting him sarcastically. “I think I know who I want near them.”

He turned more slowly to look at her this time. She seemed almost… serious?

“If you’re so bloody good at satisfying women, _prove_ it.”

Well. Now he’d done it.

“Or are you as full of hot air as the rest of them?” Jemma raised an eyebrow in challenge.

“Hey now,” Fitz frowned, getting his back up. He pushed his laptop to the sofa cushion beside him and stood up. “There’s no call to be saying things like that.”

“Like what? That you’re all talk and no-”

She cut off as Fitz moved into her personal space. He couldn’t remember ever standing quite this close to her before, and his eyes roved over her face from her eyes to her lips to the scattering of freckles on her nose. Her eyes were tracking a similar pattern over his face, and suddenly he realized they were both breathing more quickly.

“You want action?” he asked. He swallowed hard and hovered a hand just barely onto her hip.

Jemma nodded slowly, not taking her eyes off of his. “I do.”

His eyes flicked down to her lips again, but only for a moment before they closed. Then he tightened his grip on her hip and wrapped his other hand around her to the small of her back. He pulled her in at the same time that her hands buried themselves in his hair, and then they were kissing.

It was madness. Complete and utter madness, and it was sexy, oh god it was sexy. It was all lips and tongues and sighs and moans, and he couldn’t kiss her deep enough and she couldn’t pull him close enough.

His blood rushed in his ears, all of it on the way south. He couldn’t believe this was happening.

He was so bloody glad that it was.

“Your room,” Jemma panted between kisses, already pulling him towards the hall. “Have you got condoms?”

Fitz nodded distractedly, not able to concentrate when he had his hands in places he’d never expected them to go. “Top dresser drawer,” he mumbled as he leaned down to kiss her neck. “Under my pants.”

He blushed red at the admission, but Jemma didn’t seem to care that he stuffed his condoms under his boxer shorts. She was too busy guiding them down the hallway, bumping them into seemingly every wall along the way. The picture of the two of them at graduation got knocked askew, and she didn’t even try to fix it.

That’s when he was sure that she wanted this.

They burst into his room and tripped over his laundry as they blindly moved over to his bed. Jemma collapsed on the mattress and pulled him down on top of her, and _fuck_ did it feel fantastic.

His hand moved from her hip down her thigh to hook behind her knee and bring her leg up around his waist. Her hands tangled in his hair for a moment before gripping the back of his shirt and trying to pull it over his head. It got stuck. Of course.

With a groaned out curse, he pulled it off the rest of the way and tossed it on the floor somewhere behind him. He was just going back in for another kiss when Jemma laughed.

"What?" he asked, frowning in consternation. That really wasn't the reaction he would have chosen for this situation.

Jemma covered her mouth in an attempt to stop her sudden fit of giggles. She shook her head helplessly and pointed to the top of his head. "Y-your _hair_ ," she finally managed. "It's-" And then she devolved into giggles again.

Fitz patted at his hair and pouted down at her. "Well, if _that's_ how you feel about it," he said snippishly. He moved as if he might leave the absolute _heaven_ between her thighs, and that sobered her up immediately.

" _Oh_ no," Jemma said firmly. She pulled him back down again, somehow pushing him onto his back at the same time. She rolled on top of him and asked, "You're not giving up already, are you?"

Then she rolled her hips and they both closed their eyes and moaned at the feeling.

"Definitely _not_ ," he groaned.

Jemma looked down at him with a hungry expression and he swallowed with an audible gulp. She looked like she might just eat him alive.

He'd never been so turned on in his life.

"Finish undressing," Jemma said, sliding off of him.

He was about to protest, but then she pulled off her top. She wasn't wearing a bra, and he was mesmerized by the soft sway of her breasts as she moved.

"Sex requires nudity," she reminded him in a teasing tone. "So if we're going to do this..."

The implication that they might _not_ do this had him shucking off his jeans and pants in seconds. Then he scrambled to take off his socks, too. He'd been told once that there were few things less sexy than a naked man in tube socks, and he'd taken it to heart.

"All done," he grinned. "Your go."

Jemma laughed and shimmied her hips as she pushed off her own jeans and knickers. And there she was, naked in his bedroom and smiling as if there weren't anything remarkable happening at all.

She was also looking pretty interestedly at his cock. He gave it a quick stroke to firm it up even more and she actually _licked her lips_.

There was no way she hadn't done that on purpose. Not with that look on her face.

He narrowed his eyes at her as something about the situation twigged his memory.

"Are you using Seduction techniques on me?" he asked suspiciously. It was one of those ridiculous electives they'd taken at the Academy. The spy version of "rocks for jocks." It had dragged his average down tremendously, which he'd told Jemma it would. It was a bit difficult to do well in a Seduction class when you were too shy to talk to people.

"Maybe," Jemma hedged. It was the same thing as an admission, coming from her, but she distracted him by turning to his chest of drawers.

"Wait-!"

But she was already pulling out a pair of Spiderman briefs.

Fitz blushed and decided to brazen it out. "I'm a fan of his work," he said haughtily.

Jemma just grinned. "Next time maybe you wear them and we try making out upside down."

Before he could respond there was a box of condoms sailing towards his head. He caught it before it hit and took one out. The rest of the box he put on the bedside table.

"You know, I know the theory behind his web slingers," Fitz said casually as he opened the packet. He was trying to calm his nerves and thinking about gadgets usually helped with that. "If you could synthesize the webbing, we could give him a run for his money."

Jemma moved back over to the bed and straddled him, hovering above him as he rolled the condom on.

"Science later," she said firmly. "I want this magic sex you were bragging about."

Fitz rolled his eyes and groaned. "It's not _magic_ ," he protested.

"That was just an expression," Jemma groaned back, rolling her eyes even more than he had. "Magic isn't even real."

"And anyway, I can't make any promises."

"Oh, _now_ you can't promise. After you've got me naked in bed with you."

She held his gaze for almost two full seconds before they both cracked up.

"Really, Fitz. If you get me anywhere close, I'm all in favour of trying til we get it right."

Fitz snorted. "You _do_ realize that you've just incentivized me to fail, right?"

Jemma laughed.

Then she gasped. Fitz had reached out to cup her breast, stroking his thumb across her hard nipple.

She pushed him down on his back and moved over him, sliding her wet pussy along his cock.

"Mmm, ribbed for her pleasure?" she grinned.

Fitz grinned back. "Told you I knew what I was about."

Jemma leaned down to kiss him, and talking was over.

It started off slow and deliberate. They kissed each other thoroughly, rediscovering places they'd already been and exploring others. The longer it went on, however, the messier their kiss became. Eventually it was all hot breath and moans as desperate lips and tongues pressed and slid against each other.

The same was happening to the rest of their bodies.

Fitz's hands tried to be everywhere at once. He stroked her breasts and pinched her nipples. He caressed her back and squeezed the round curve of her ass. He delved between her legs to tease her pussy, all while Jemma ground herself against him and wandered her hands over him, as well.

"Now?" Jemma asked between kisses.

Fitz moaned out an affirmative as he slid one hand into the silkiness of her hair.

They both let out noises of satisfaction as Jemma slipped his cock inside her. But then she broke their kiss so that she could sit up tall and go for a ride.

Fitz watched as her body moved up and down on top of his, his cock appearing and disappearing with every stroke. Jemma's eyes were closed in concentration, and she was biting her bottom lip. He could see her trying to find the thread of orgasm that she could follow up to its peak.

He slid his hands over her thighs until he could grab her waist, then he helped her move, lifting when she rose up and pulling down when she fell. Her eyes opened to slits as their bodies joined together with more force, his cock moving inside her deeper and harder.

"Play with your tits," he whispered. He watched as they bounced with each thrust, her nipples pointing out pink and hard.

Jemma did as he said, cupping her tits in both her hands before squeezing them and pinching her nipples. He watched hungrily as she pinched and tugged, twisted and teased, making mental notes the whole time.

That was his whole secret, really. He had exceptional skills when it came to observation and a better than average memory. He paid attention to what his partners liked and then he did his best to reproduce it, improving every time he practiced.

"Rub my clit," Jemma ordered him. Her voice was husky and demanding and oh so sexy.

Fitz left one hand on her hip, still helping her fuck him as hard as she could. He slipped the other one to the inside of her thigh before burrowing his thumb through her patch of hair and finding that wonderful button at the top of her slit.

"Like this?" he asked, stroking it up and down softly.

Jemma sighed and nodded.

"Or this?" he asked, changing to circles.

She let out a little gasp and nodded faster. "Uh huh."

"Faster?" he asked, speeding it up.

Jemma was breathing just as quickly and her face was flushed. Her hands were moving over her whole body now, stroking her breasts and pinching her nipples but also skimming over her ribs and thighs.

"Harder?" he asked, adding more pressure.

She was keening now, a sound full of desperation and longing. Her face looked tortured as her hands came up to either side of her neck. Her head fell back and her hips were a blur as she fucked him so hard he worried she might get a cramp.

She didn't seem to need his help anymore, so he moved his other hand up to her tits. He teased and pinched and tugged her nipples in his best approximation of what he'd seen her doing, all the while moving his thumb faster and harder on her clit.

Her breath was coming in short little bursts, each one accompanied by a whimpering moan, and then suddenly she stopped breathing altogether. Her whole body stopped moving, every muscle tensing up, and her pussy squeezed so hard around his cock that Fitz couldn't hold out any longer.

Then a tiny squeak came out of her open mouth and she started breathing again, her hips juddering against his a few more times before she collapsed down onto his chest.

They were both sweaty and exhausted, and Fitz couldn't help letting out a soft chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Jemma asked, glaring at him as best she could through the afterglow. It would have been more effective if she hadn't had to stop kissing his chest to do so.

"The fact that you're so noisy when you're faking it, but when you have an orgasm for real you're almost entirely silent."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks once again to everyone who participated in my fanfiction tournament! I appreciate you submitting prompts, voting on stories, reblogging my posts, and cheering me on. I hope you like the final result :)


End file.
